


Because of the Internet

by httpqueen12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall smut, Niall smut imagine, Phone Sex, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpqueen12/pseuds/httpqueen12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shooort story where you went to omegle and that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in like, forever, so here's a short whatever ok bye  
> ***  
> (y/a) means your age  
> (y/c) means your country  
> (y/s/a) means your snapchat acc
> 
> Xx

Stranger: hey babe

You: is this a guy?? I really need a male

Stranger: i am ;) i'm 22 from ireland x

You: oh, an irish...

You: sexy

You: i'm a female, (y/a), from (y/c)

Stranger: ooohh. alright, call me daddy baby

You: sure daddy

Stranger: good girl

Stranger: would you talk to daddy dirty, baby girl?

You: anything you want daddy

Stranger: ah, im so hard

Stranger: holding dick in my hands

You: pump it for me daddy

Stranger: will do darling

You: cum for me daddy ;) tell me if you cum

Stranger: make me baby girl

Stranger: make me cum

You: nngh i want you to fuck me so hard, i will scream

Stranger: yeahhhh

Stranger: you'll feel my 8 inch cock inside you

You: talk more dirty please daddy

Stranger: would you like my cock inside your ass honey?

You: i wish to have your tongue in my pussy

You: such a pleasure daddy

Stranger: will my big fat dick fit you?

You: i dont know daddy but fuck i want you to do it

You: even tho i wont be able to walk

Stranger: of course ;) you wont be able to walk for days

You: mmh fuck daddy i want you

Stranger: yes baby?

Stranger: how bad?

You: so so bad

Stranger: mmmm

Stranger: im close honey

You: i need you oh fuck

Stranger: i can almost feel it

You: gosh i want to suck you off

You: i will swallow your cum, you will moan

You: you will tug at my hair begging me for more

Stranger: mmh baby im sooo close

Stranger: im stroking so fast

Stranger: do you wanna see me baby? see my big cock with cum because of your words?

You: fuck yes daddy!

You: my snapchat is (y/s/a)

Stranger: talk to me there ;)

Snapchat notif:

*njhhh13 added you*

njhhh13 : baby its me

(y/s/a) : daddy i want to see your cock

njhhh13 : [sent a picture of his cock]

njhhh13 : [with his irish voice] is it good baby? is it big? can it fit you?

(y/s/a) : yes daddy fuck i'm so wet!

(y/s/a) : would you like to see my pussy daddy? my pussy that's wet for you?

njhhh13 : my pleasure, hon

(y/s/a) : [sent a picture of the pussy] "beautiful, isn't it, daddy?"

njhhh13 : its more than beautiful baby

njhhh13 : [sent a video with him pumping his dick and him with his cum]

(y/s/a) : fuck daddy!!

njhhh13 : yes darlin? ;) like it?

(y/s/a) : i'll definitely have a good night sleep, i'd talk to u tomorrow daddy

njhhh13 : ok baby girl ;)


End file.
